1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic unit comprising two different cosmetic products and two different applicators.
2. Background Art
A cosmetic unit or cosmetic pencil of the generic type is known from DEU-94 18 823 specifying a cosmetic pencil of a design such that an applicator is spring-loaded and dips into a cosmetic compound when a cap-type housing member that is filled with the cosmetic compound is screwed on or off.
DE 101 11 570 teaches a cosmetic pen which includes a rotary type pusher mechanism, offering a wide range of use.
Furthermore, there are numerous familiar prior art solutions, combining two different types of applicators in a single utensil; these familiar products either are very complicated to manufacture or unsatisfactory in use.
It is an object of the invention to embody a cosmetic unit of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that cost-saving manufacture is ensured by a minimum of components and simplicity of assembly, it being desirable for the combined appliances to be purchased, selected, handled and refilled separately.
According to the invention, this object is attained in a cosmetic unit comprising a central sleeve; a threaded plug which is fixable in the central sleeve; a threaded spindle which reaches through a hole, with a female thread, of the threaded plug and on the outer end of which provision is made for a cup that houses a cartridge, the cup being mounted, via axial projections, non-rotatably, but axially displaceably in a protective guide section; an insert which is plugged into the central sleeve in the vicinity of the threaded spindle and which includes the protective guide section that is formed outside the central sleeve; an applicator handle which adjoins the inside end of the threaded spindle; and a helical spring which extends between the threaded plug and the inner front end of the applicator handle, forcing the applicator outwards against a cosmetic compound contained in the screw cap which is screwed on the central sleeve.
The above-specified design according to the invention requires comparatively few components and ensures simplicity of assembly.
In particular, it offers a multiplicity of combinations of varying cosmetic utensils with varying applicators and/or varying cosmetic compounds, it being conceivable, proceeding from identical basic components, to have units of double function as well as separate single-function units.
If for instance the insert for cartridge advance that is plugged into the central sleeve is removed from where it is locked into place, a simple cover sleeve can be placed on instead of the central sleeve, offering a high-quality lipstick and cartridge advance in working order.
The released end of the rest of the central sleeve with screw cap and the cosmetics contained therein, for instance an eye cosmetic compound, can easily be equipped with a cap instead of the lipstick so that the device for eye-cosmetic application may as well be used independently.
From a viewpoint of manufacture, it is conceivable to have two entirely different cosmetic appliances produced, including different applicators and varying cosmetics, possibly by different manufacturers, and to offer them separately to customers in a store so that customers may select the parts corresponding to their specific requirements and combine them in the form of a twin unit for use in practice. As compared to familiar prior art solutions, this offers surprising and extraordinarily advantageous combinations to the manufacturer as well as to the consumer.
In keeping with another embodiment of the invention, provision can be made for the helical spring to support itself, by its inner end, on an insert that is axially fixed by arresting beads. This feature too helps obtain a cosmetic device, including a helical spring, which can be manufactured, offered and used independently.
The same applies to the feature according to which the threaded plug is axially fixed by arresting beads and corresponding annular grooves. If, for dismantling, traction is exercised on the insert that is insertable into the central sleeve, the threaded plug is extracted axially by interaction through the threaded spindle and can be inserted in a separate sleeve with corresponding annular locking recesses instead of being placed in the central sleeve of the combined appliance.
The insert is rotatably mounted in the central sleeve for advance and retraction of a cartridge that is arranged in the mentioned cup, i.e., it is axially locked into place, but its movability in the peripheral direction is maintained.
Details of the invention will become apparent from ensuing description of a preferred exemplary embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawing.